1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for the selection of a bridge or bridge section in a rectifier bridge unit comprising a bridge or bridge section conducting a load current in one direction and another bridge or bridge section conducting a load current in the other direction, said bridges or bridge sections consisting at least of solid-state switches, and to a bridge selector unit designed for implementing the procedure.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The logic circuits currently used for bridge selection in thyristor rectifiers are too complex. Moreover, they involve unduly long pauses about the bridge change point.